UNA LARGA NOCHE
by lyra-sarah
Summary: En una sola noche pueden pasar muchas cosas, darte cuenta de que la persona que duerme a tu lado no sueña contigo…. ¿para que hacerlo si ya te ha conseguido?


UNA LARGA NOCHE

En una sola noche pueden pasar muchas cosas, darte cuenta de que la persona que duerme a tu lado no sueña contigo…. ¿para que hacerlo si ya te ha conseguido?

Sentados en el backstage trataban de que sus bostezos no se escucharan, pero imposible. Un largo concierto, al que le habían precedido dos sesiones de fotos y 4 entrevistas había acabado con ellos.

Sentados cada uno en una silla, trataban de mantenerse despiertos y no caer redondos al suelo. Pero su productor no les quitaba los ojos de encima, y al primer cabeceo de uno de ellos decidió dar por terminada esa larga espera.

-Nos vamos ahora mismo-anuncia David poniéndose de pies.

-¿Y las fans?-pregunta Tom ahogando su enésimo bostezo.

-Lo tendrán que comprender. Lleváis todo el día en pie, os merecéis un descanso.

-Yo aún puedo aguantar un poco más-dice el cantante sin mucha convicción.

-Te he visto, un poco mas y a estas horas ya estabas en el suelo profundamente dormido-dice David sonriendo.

-Vale, me rindo. Necesito una cama blanda ya.

Esas palabras hacen reír a su hermano, sentado a su lado. Le da un ligero codazo para que se callara, sabía de sobra lo que estaba pensando. Una buena cama era lo que necesitaban los dos, estar tumbados bien juntos y puede que aún tuvieran las fuerzas necesarias para hacer el amor, aunque lo dudaba…

-Pues no se hable más, directos al autobús y en unas 5 horas estaréis en vuestra casa-dice David dando por finalizada la conversación.

Se ponen todos en pie y recogen sus cosas sin parar de bostezar sin ningún disimulo. Se abrigan con sus cazadoras y salen al exterior de la gran sala en la que habían dado su último concierto de esa gira. Su equipaje ya estaba metido en el autobús, así ya no tendrían que pasar por el hotel.

Salen al parking y a pesar del cansancio logran esbozar unas sonrisas para sus queridas fans que les esperaban emocionadas, firman todos los autógrafos que les piden y se fotografían con ellas, rezando para que sus caras no delatara ese cansancio que cada vez era mas grande.

Media hora después ya respiraban aliviados cada uno metido en su cama. El autobús se puso en marcha y se subieron a acostar al piso superior que hacia de improvisado dormitorio. En cuanto sus cabezas rozaron las almohadas, sus ojos se cerraron y sus respiraciones se hicieron mas pesadas.

Pero no todo el mundo dormía a pierna suelta. Había una persona que no podía, porque se había acostumbrado a hacerlo abrazado fuertemente a su hermano.

Cansado de dar vueltas en su solitaria cama, Tom se levanta y sin hacer ruido se mete en la que tiene enfrente, que no es otra que la de su amado hermano.

Sus compañeros sabían que muchas veces dormían juntos, y no les ponían mala cara. Solo lo harían si conocieran esa relación secreta que mantenían, si supieran que no solo se querían, si no que se amaban con toda su alma.

Aparta las mantas y se mete bajo ellas, atrayendo el dormido cuerpo de su hermano hacia el suyo, descansando la cara en su cuello donde le deja un dulce beso antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormido.

No sabe cuanto tiempo ha permanecido de esa manera, dormido con su hermano entre sus brazos, acomodado contra su espalda y aspirando el dulce aroma de su pelo, no sabe cuanto tiempo lleva así hasta que le siente revolverse entre sus brazos y girarse en ellos.

Sin abrir los ojos, le ayuda a acomodarse contra su pecho, poniendo los labios contra su frente y besándosela para que no tuviera una pesadilla.

Pero eso es precisamente lo que le pasaba a su hermano, pues tras dejar caer con suavidad la cabeza en su pecho, separa los labios y le echa el aliento cuando susurra contra su piel algo que jamás creyó que le iba a escuchar suspirar.

-Georg…..

¿Georg? ¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

Abre los ojos de golpe y en la media oscuridad que les rodeaba baja la mirada y la clava en su hermano. Seguía durmiendo como si nada, sentía como tenia sus labios aun puestos contra su piel, y como se iban estirando en una sonrisa más ancha cada vez.

Se queda escuchando en silencio sin saber que hacer. ¿Trataba de volver a dormirse ignorando lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿Despertaba a su hermano y le pedía una explicación? ¿Despertaba a su amigo y le partía la cara?

Se decide por la segunda opción. Estaba claro que su amigo era inocente del todo, nunca jamás le pondría las manos encima a su hermano, y lo de volver a dormirse olvidando lo que había escuchado, como que no podría hacerlo.

Baja las manos y comienza a sacudir con suavidad el cuerpo de su hermano, quien solo se acomoda de nuevo contra su pecho y protesta en sueños. Pero no cesa en su empeño y al final consigue despertarle lo suficiente para que abriera sus adormilados ojos y le mirara con la vista borrosa.

-Estaba soñando-bosteza enojado.

-No me lo recuerdes-le dice de la misma manera.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, se lleva un dedo a los labios y le pide silencio. Le hace una seña con la mano y sale de la cama tras apartarle a un lado. Necesitaban hablar, dejar las cosas claras y en voz baja no podían, pero tampoco se iban a poner a discutir y despertar a sus compañeros.

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba celoso porque su hermano estaba soñando y había mencionado a otro?

Se calza de nuevo las playeras y espera hasta que su hermano termine de estirarse de esa sensual manera, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ver como su espalda se arqueaba y alzaba las caderas, separando sus dulces labios y suspirando frustrado.

Claro, seria un buen sueño y él lo había despertado….que mal hermano era….

Parpadea cuando se da cuenta de que le esta mirando, pensando en porque le miraba de esa manera con el ceño fruncido sin poder evitarlo.

Se levanta y le hace de nuevo una señal con la mano, que es entendida a la primera. Solo entonces baja las escaleras y pasea por el piso inferior hasta que dos minutos después su hermano baja a hacerle compañía.

Se vuelve con la intención de gritarle nada mas verle, pero las palabras mueren en sus labios cuando le estudia bajo la luz que había en esa parte del autobús.

Su hermano llevaba un ligero pantalón del chándal y una camiseta, corta como todas las que usaba que le dejaban al aire parte de su anatomía. Estaba con lo brazos cruzados, lo que hacia que la camiseta se le subiera un poco mas y le enseñara parte de esa estrella que llevaba tatuada en su cadera izquierda.

No podía apartar los ojos de ella, era como si le llamara a gritos, pidiéndole que pasara sus labios por sus cinco puntas y dejara un beso en cada una de ellas….

-¿Me vas a explicar de una vez porque me has despertado?-pregunta Bill tratando de mantener la calma.

Estaba teniendo un bonito sueño, y su hermano le había despertado de una brusca manera.

-Era mejor hacerlo a dejarte soñando con eso-le dice sin entrar en mas explicaciones.

Había alzado la mirada y la había fijado en su cara. Tenía aun los ojos medio cerrados y un gesto de enfado se la cruzaba. El pelo alborotado le caía sobre los hombros, y un mechón rebelde cruzaba su mejilla, dándole un dulce aspecto como siempre tenia.

-¡Qué sabrás tu lo que estaba soñando!-contesta resoplando.

Le molestaba el mechón que le caía sobre la cara y le hacia cosquillas. Levanta una mano enojado y se lo retira tras su oreja, esperando con paciencia a que su hermano se explicara mejor.

-Estabas soñando con Georg-le dice procurando no gritar.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-pregunta en un hilo de voz.

-Porque has dicho su nombre, lo has susurrado contra mi pecho-le sigue explicando-¿Tan bien te lo estabas pasando?

Espera una contestación por su parte, pero su hermano solo se muerde los labios. ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué era el mejor sueño que jamás había tenido?

Levanta las manos y se frota la cara gimiendo contra ellas. Se da media vuelta y se sienta en una de las butacas mientras trata de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-No te quedes callado, dime algo-le exige su hermano-Dime que ya te has cansado…

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-logra decir con voz ronca-Te amo, lo sabes. Jamás me cansaría de estar a tu lado, de que me estrecharas entre tus brazos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta Tom ya más calmado.

Se sienta a su lado mientras espera su respuesta, sin atreverse a tocarle o cogerle de la mano. Espera hasta que su hermano le dirige la mirada y se encoge de hombros como única respuesta.

-¿No sabes porque has soñado con Georg?-repite exasperado.

-No lo he planeado, simplemente, pues ha sucedido-se defiende.

Se cruza de brazos de nuevo y se queda mirando a su hermano, estaba claro que se había molestado, otro en su situación hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero solo era un sueño, por el amor de Dios, nada que ver con lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Antes de que puedan seguir hablando, un ruido procedente de las escaleras les hace volver a vista a ella. Esperan hasta que ven bajar a dueño del sueño del cantante, quien se les queda mirando a la vez mientras se frota los ojos y bosteza.

-¿Es que tengo monos en la cara?-pregunta molesto.

Pasa al lado de ellos y entra en el baño, en el que se encierra gruñendo.

-¿Has soñado con eso?-pegunta Tom sonriendo.

-A mi no me hace gracia-le contesta enfadado.

Tom no puede evitar reír. Atrás quedó su enfado cuando su compañero bajó medio dormido por las escaleras, llevando nada más que unos pantalones y una camiseta medio subida. Con una de sus manos se arrascaba la barriga mientras bostezaba y con la otra….basta decir que se arrascaba más abajo.

No se podía comparar con él, estaba claro que su hermano había tenido una pesadilla cruel.

Se da la vuelta en el asiento, dándole la espalda a su hermano. No le entendía, primero se enfadaba y luego se reía en su cara.

Esperan en silencio hasta que su amigo sale del baño y se acerca a la pequeña nevera, abriéndola y cogiendo un refresco que se toma sentado delante de ellos, incomodo ante la mirada que le dirigía el mayor de los hermanos mientras reía y reía.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?-pregunta molesto.

-Pasa de mi hermano, es un payaso-contesta el cantante por él.

-Mira quien fue a hablar-se defiende Tom sin dejar de sonreír-Al menos, mis sueños son dignos de recordar, los tuyos…

-¿Qué has soñado?-pregunta Georg muy intensado.

-Nada-se apresura a contestar esta vez Tom por su hermano.

-He soñado contigo-contesta Bill sonriendo con picardía.

Sus compañeros ya sabían que era gay, con ellos no podía guardar ese secreto. Conocía muy bien a su compañero, sabia que se lo iba a tomar en broma, no tan a pecho como su hermano.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y que tal he estado?-pregunta Georg riendo.

-¡Georg!-le riñe Tom escandalizado.

-¿Qué pasa? Solo quiero saber que tal me iría con los chicos-contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues créeme-empieza a decir Bill levantándose-Se iban a quedar con un grato recuerdo.

Y tras decir eso echa a andar escaleras arriba de nuevo, contoneando las caderas sabiendo que su compañero y su hermano no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

-Vaya….vaya…-es lo único que podía decir Georg sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Cállate!-grita Tom si poderse contener.

Pero eso solo consigue que rompa a reír a carcajadas. Maldiciendo bien alto, se levanta y entra en el baño, en el que se encierra tras dar un fuerte portazo. Seguía enfadado con su hermano, no solo soñaba con uno de sus compañeros de grupo, si no que encima parecía que le había gustado y quería repetir la experiencia pues se había vuelto de nuevo a la cama para poder seguir el sueño desde donde lo dejó.

Pero Tom no estaba del todo en lo cierto. Bill se había acostado de nuevo pero no podía cerrar los ojos sin ver su compañero sobre él, embistiéndole con suavidad hasta llevarle a la cima del placer.

Aun no sabia porque había soñado con él, y delante de su hermano le quito importancia para que no siguiera preguntando, pero a ver como se reia en su cara se vengo de la mejor de las maneras, comentando a su compañero lo bien que se lo habían pasado, aunque hubiera sido en un sueño.

El resto del viaje transcurre sin ningún contratiempo y llegan a su destino a la hora planeada. Mientras meten sus maletas en el coche que les llevaría desde la discográfica hasta su apartamento, todos se visten de nuevo y se pinen en marcha.

Sentado atrás al lado de su hermano,. Tom miraba por la ventanilla mientras se mordía los labios y miraba de re ojo a sus compañeros. Estaba claro que uno de ellos se había ido de la lengua, y el batería miraba a su hermano y alzaba una ceja mientras le sonreía.

Con que ganas se quedaba de partirle a esos dos la cara…pero al ver la indiferencia que mostraba su hermano, pues se cruza de brazos y gruñe por lo bajo. Si en el fondo lo deseaba, ser el centro de atención allá donde fueran…

Llegan al apartamento y ellos mismo descargan sius maletas, agradeciendo al chófer que les hubier llevado. Habían dejado en el autobús lo que no necesitaban en esos momentos, las guitarras y demás.

Entran en su casa y las dejan tiradas en el suelo del recibifdor, al dia siguiente las desharian y casi toda la ropa iria derecha a la lavadora.

-¿Qué os apetece hacer?-pregunta Georg frotandose las manos.

Tom le mira echando chispas por los ojos, sabia a que se referia y anque lo dijera en broma no tenia ninguna gracia.

-Voy a tomarme un vaso de leche caliente-anuncia el cantante ignorando a su hermano.

Habia visto como cada vez le crecia mas el enfado, alimentado por las burlas y risas de sus compañeros. Decide pasar de ellos, acostarse y tratar de descansar hasta que cuando abriera los ojos de nuevo su hermano hubiera madurado al igual que sus compañeros.

Entra en la cocina y al momento los demas le siguen. Se toman un vasio de leche cada uno en silencio, era aún muy de noche, de hecho eran las 5 de la madrugada y al dia siguiente no tenian nada.

-Me voy a la cama-anuncia Gustav al cabo de un minuto.

Deja el vaso usado en la pila y antes de salir de la cocina se gira en la puerta y mira a su compañero alzando una ceja.

-Si quieres…puedes soñar conmigo esta vez-le pica riendo.

Echa a correr antes de obtener una respuesta, escuchando las risas que venían desde la cocina.

-Es un imbécil, y tú otro-gruñe Tom señalando al bajista.

-Tom, no te pases-interviene Bill poniendo calma.

-Eso, ni que estuvieras celoso-le pica Georg levantándose.

-¿Celoso?-repite sin creérselo.

-Si, de que Bill no hubiera soñado contigo, aunque de solo pensar en eso…me dan escalofríos…

Se despide con la mano y sube as escaleras corriendo a su habitación, en donde tratará de olvidar esa escena que flotaba en su cabeza….los hermanos manteniendo sexo….araghahgahagh…..

Se miran en silencio por unos minutos hasta que ya no pueden más y rompen a reír a carcajadas. ¡La que había liado un simple sueño!

-Bill, lo siento-se apresura a disculparse Tom-Me puse celoso porque no fue mi nombre el que suspiraste en sueños.

-¿Por qué iba a soñar contigo, si te tengo de carne y hueso?-pregunta acercándose a sus labios.

Le besa con pasión, esperando que con ese beso dejen atrás esa estúpida pelea y volvieran a ser los de antes.

-Mejor dejarlo o te tomo aquí mismo-dice Tom contra sus labios.

-¿Sobre la mesa?-le pica Bill alzando una ceja.

-Vamos a dormir, que no respondo de mis actos-ríe Tom levantándose.

Bill le imita y se estira camino de la puerta mientras bosteza ampliamente.

-Si, durmamos, veamos que tal se porta David esta vez-ríe sin poderse contener.

-¿David?-repite Tom procurando no gritar.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, su hermano ha salido corriendo escaleras arriba y se encierra en su habitación, o la menos lo intenta porque antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta una mano se lo impide y le obliga a retroceder un paso.

-Te vas a enterar….-amenaza Tom cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Da un paso hacia él sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras se pasa la lengua por los labios en los que luce una sonrisa muy pícara.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunta Bill sonriendo también.

-Se acabaron los sueños por esta noche-le dice con voz firme.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro de eso?-pregunta alzando una ceja.

-Porque no te voy a dejar dormir en lo que queda de noche-amenaza quitándose la camiseta.

Una vez despojado de ella, se lanza hacia su hermano y ambos caen sobre la cama con los labios fundidos en un profundo beso mientras se desnudan el uno al otro sin perder tiempo.

Riendo contra los labios de su hermano, el cantante separa las piernas y las enrosca en su cintura una vez despojado de sus boxers, alza las caderas y exhala un suspiro cuando el miembro de su hermano entra en su cuerpo poco a poco.

Se aferra a su espalda con ambas manos, llevando el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que se torna veloz para hacerlos terminar a los dos a la vez, solo entonces separa los labios y gime procurando no sonar alto.

-Tom….-suspira para deleite de su hermano.

Tom sonríe al escuchar al fin su nombre. Se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, dejándole recuperar el aliento, pues en cuanto tuviera fuerzas lo volverían a hacer de nuevo….su hermano se iba a enterar de quien era el dueño de sus sueños, se lo demostraría aunque le llevase toda esa larga noche…


End file.
